Dulari
The nation of Dulari is ruled by Ryacko, who is benevolent and allow yearly government elections. Politics The Economic Party of Dulari hold the majority no matter what the governmernt is or what the people want. The Economic Party is conservative and believes the national religion and government should be voted upon every few months. Ryacko The leader of both the Economic Party and Dulari, is Ryacko. Few have seen him, he lives in the depths of the Central Complex Economy The small Antartican nation of Dulari is a nation, much of the nation relies on fishing and iron ore deposita to survive. A dozen research stations near and in Dulari support the frozen nation, but progress is slow. Nuclear power provides a majority of the power, and the heat generated it used to heat the Central Complex and to melt ice into water, though water and oil is imported inorder to produce more heat and to power certain machines. Infrastructure The nation has excellent infrastructure, housing and a few small airports are scattered throughout the region. Some research stations are government funded to catch up with technology, but no breakthroughs yet. Central Complex 80% of the civilians live here, the entire complex is powered and heated with nuclear energy. This is also the capital of Dulari, and on many maps is called Novoburg, though the Dularites call the place Central Complex. Ryacko lives in here, planning and paving the way for Dulari's future. The Complex is worth about 30 Infrastructural units. The Domes Many of the housing structures outside Central Complex are domed and have powerlines connected to the nearest reactor. They are designed to leak out as little heat as possible to the cold Antarctic wastes. Much of the population that doesn't live in the Central Complex live in the domes that dot the Antarctic landscape. Foriegn Affairs A member of NAAC and it's foreign activity is rather low. Considers most nations to be city-states, including itself. Rumours have circulated around Dulari that Ryacko does not favor the NPO. History A rich billionaire and a dozen research scientists started it all, they settled in Antarctica and created a nation dedicated for peace and scientific research. A week later, that peace was violated in this small new nation. North Antartic War A nation nearby Dulari declared war, by time it was found out, several domes were destroyed(and the occupants frozen), and a border patrol division was killed. In response, Ryacko increased security and put Dulari at high alert. 10 soldiers were sent to the nation of North Antarctica, 3 returned. Several dozen Dulari soldiers lost their lives defending the nation and North Antarctica collapsed from the war. Because of the conflict, those who remenber it as a bitter memory. War against the Rebellion As soon as a ally of the rebellion came within range, Dulari instantly declared war! Many scientists protested this, but this was interpretted as a rebellion, thuse causing 10% of the army to investigate and attack these "rebels". Many scientists complain that the country's leaders state, "We allow any protest of the government, however violent it may be". The leaders replied that during war, such trivialities are not needed. Meanwhile Dulari has stopped suicide charges against Bryantpond and then attacked Gringoland. Dulari then commenced to start commit suicide charges and bombings of Gringoland. Dulari and Gringoland agreed to an unofficial ceasefire to bury the dead and repair said nations. After a while Ryacko, leader of Dulari, broke the ceasefire and then appointed a new general in charge of Dularite forces in Gringoland and battles began to be won and less soldiers were slaughtered. Today Dulari is a small, but growing nation that has numerous technological advancements. The Armed Divisions consists of police officers, militia, border patrol and regular soldiers. Category:Nations Category:Member of National Alliance of Arctic Countries